Killer Dogs
by MaiPurpleMochaa
Summary: My parents said getting ten dogs is a bad idea. Now that supposedly fictional S-ranked criminals are living at my house, I really hope that I had listened to them. Sasori/OC, Itachi/OC, Hidan/OC. Filled with clichéness and madness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**PurpleMocha: Heyos everybody~ (now brace yourselves for a long intro, or at least skip to the last part) I know the storyline of the Akatsuki being sucked from their world is completely overused, but you gotta admit, they're fun to write and read! Before you continue on to the story, lemme say some more things.  
This fanfic is going to be Hidan/OC, Sasori/OC, Itachi/OC, and _maybe_ tads of shounen-ai, depending on how the story develops.  
I actually have another account, and I wrote a fanfic which is basically the whole Akatsuki in our universe thing (which is still on the site). Something happened with that account though (not gonna explain too much) so I had to start a brand new account and start it off with this fanfic. For those who read my old fanfic before will probably remember the familiar characters… It'll probably have some similar elements to my old fic. Anyway, have fun reading xD**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Deidara-senpai~!"

Said blonde cringed at the voice and turned around stiffly. In front of him stood an overly excited Tobi who was out of breath, probably from running.

"What do you want, un," he asked irritably. Deidara had got out of the base with the sole purpose of getting _away _from this annoying son of a -beep-. If he doesn't give him a good reason for following him out, he swear he was going to shove a clay bomb into his eye hole and blow his face up. Perhaps he will give the corpse to Zetsu as a meal.

"Leader-sama called you back because... because..." Tobi scratched his head, trying to remember for what. "Tobi forgot, but it's for something important!"

A vein popped out on Deidara's head, but since it was Pein that had called him back, he had no choice but to go back to base.

When they got back to the base, Pein gathered the members of the Akatsuki and Tobi.

"The reason I have called you all here," Pein said, "Is because I acquired this scroll." He took out a scroll out from his cloak and unrolled it. Everyone read the scroll, which had a jutsu. "This jutsu, if done correctly, can give us devastating powers. Immense strength, chakra, speed..."

"And if done incorrectly?" Kakuzu questioned.

"If done incorrectly, the opposite will happen, taking away our powers. In what ways, I do not know." Pein replied. "We will be performing this jutsu, including Tobi. Failure will not be possible, for we have done much tougher techniques in the past. Get ready."

The members nodded, gathering their chakra for this jutsu. Then they all brought their hands up and performed a series of hand seals, doing them according to the scroll. After minutes of seemingly endless blur of hand seals, the last one was performed.

There was a deafening silence. No one moved or breathed...

"TOBI DID THE LAST HAND SEAL WRONG!" the masked man suddenly wailed.

"YOU FUCKING IDI-"

Deidara was cut short when a bright light suddenly erupted from the scroll, blinding the Akatsuki.

When the light ceased, there were no traces of the Akatsuki...

**PurpleMocha: omg I did not expect it to be this short... NO WORRIES, THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCH LONGER AND BETTER, I PROMISE! R&R? I have cookies OvO  
**


	2. Alien Puppies!

**PurpleMocha: Heyos everyone~! Many thanks for clicking on this chapter! *throws cookies in your faces*  
This chapter will be much longer than the prologue (maybe... depending on your definition of long). Soooo... ONWARDS WITH THE STORY XD**

* * *

"Dina, are you sure you'll be fine alone at home for two months?" a middle aged woman asked. Dina sighed in irritation. How many times has her mom asked this question already? Probably around ten times, and that's just the amount of times she asked today. Like the other times her mom have asked, Dina's answer remained the same.

"Yes mom, I will. And besides, I'm not home alone. Vian's also home!"

"I know... But Vian is just so..."

Dina didn't need her to finish the sentence to know what she was talking about. Her twin brother, Vian, has always been a bit... antisocial. Not the type where he would lock himself up in his room for years hugging his laptop, though he was just a footstep away from being like that. Vian, ever since third grade, has refused to go to school for reasons that nobody knows. He was so stubborn about it that their parents finally gave in and started having him homeschooled by a tutor who comes in on weekdays. As the years went by, sometimes he even refuses to go outside or interact with outsiders.

"No worries mom, sheesh. We're not kids anymore. I can take care of myself!" Dina said. "And I promise I'll have Vian go out to get some sun."

"If you're sure honey," Dad said, though she can still see how reluctant they were. "But before we leave tonight, we have a special surprise for you!"

"Please don't tell me you guys are having another kid..."

"That won't be happening," Mom replied, more at Dad rather than at Dina. "We thought that since you've finally turned sixteen, we decided you are very responsible, so we are getting you a dog."

Dina's eyes went as big as platters before she proceeded to glomp her parents.

"OHMAIGAWSH I LOVE YOU TWO I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!"

The two chuckled and patted her back.

"Come on, let's head to the animal shelter now."

* * *

Hidan's eyes twitched as he stared down at his hand... Or what had became of his hand.

"_What. The. Fuck. Is. This._" he asked, shoving his silver paw into Kakuzu's face. The latter pushed the paw away and scowled.

"_If you had listened to Leader-sama, you would know that we lost our powers._"

"_BY TURNING INTO FUCKIN' MUTTS?_" Hidan barked angrily.

When the Akatsuki had regained their senses almost an hour ago, they found themselves in a cage. They had initially thought that they were captured, until Pein realized that they had been reduced to puppies, thanks to a certain someone. From what they have seen so far, they seem to be in some sort of animal shelter, judging by the people who came in, and later leaving with animals.

"_Calm down Hidan,_" Pein said. Hidan stopped yelling at Kakuzu, noticing their leader's hidden rage. "_Eventually someone will adopt us, and we will be out of here. For now, let's not lose our heads and focus on turning ourselves back into our original selves._"

"_How are we going to do that? We can't really do anything in this form, hm._" Deidara said, trying to find a comfy spot in the cage to sit down.

"_In case some of you didn't read the complete scroll, it said at the very end, '_Love is the source of true power_'._"

"_Well that's stupid,_" Sasori remarked bluntly. Several members nodded in agreement.

"_I assume the way to get our powers back, or to return to normal, is to be adopted and for the owners to love us._"

"_Alright, _if_ we find a good owner and_ if _we return back to normal, what will we do then?_" Kisame asked.

"_First of all, the chances of all of us being adopted by the same person are slim. Therefore, when you revert back to normal, report back to base immediately. If you cannot revert back to normal within a month, escape the household, and the members who are back to themselves will figure out a jutsu to change you back._"

Everyone nodded, when someone walked over to their cage. They looked up, before going back to conversing.

Dina stared at the strange yet cute looking puppies in wonder. She wasn't an expert, but she was pretty sure dogs weren't supposed to come in these colors. Maybe they're aliens...

The puppies looked just a few inches bigger than a newborn, except for a blue one. The blue puppy was almost twice the size of all the others. Well, Dina wasn't even sure if it was a puppy. Does it have _gills_?

A black puppy seemed to be talking to it. He had red eyes, but not the type where you would think that he's sick. They were the prettiest shade of red with tints of black.

Near them was also one with lavender eyes, except it had silver fur. Could there be albino dogs too? Probably.

Next to it was a brown dog with green eyes. By just looking at him, people would think he has suffered injuries, because there were stitches on him. Dina cringed by just thinking of what the poor doggy might have went through.

The next one was probably one of the cutest of the bunch. It had red fur, and his hair (which is basically still the fur, but whatever) was almost a bit poofy. He seemed to be growling softly at a blonde puppy who growled right back. It almost seemed like they were having an argument. The argument was interrupted though when a black one with abnormal orange face suddenly pounced on the blonde, howling. To Dina, it looked like he was crying and wailing. The poor puppy received a bite from the blonde.

Another puppy, probably the strangest one of all, watched them, looking quite amused. His right side was completely black, and the left was white! How strange was that?

The last two, who were sitting side by side (how cute!) watched everyone, occasionally glancing up at Dina. The male was orange, and the female was blue, almost a purple-ish color.

Almost immediately, Dina fell in love with these adorable canines. She turned to her parents and gave them the best puppy eyes (excuse the pun).

"Oh no. We are _not_ getting ten dogs!" her mother said firmly.

"But come on! They're all small, so they won't take up that much space!"

"These dogs are pretty strange looking," my dad commented, rubbing his chin.

"NU! DEY ADORABLE!" Dina said with a pout. "Come on, pleeaaaase? You said I'm responsible! Pleeeeeaaaaaaaase!"

Dina's mother groaned. "Alright alright! But they are _your_ responsibility, and we will not clean up after them!"

"I love you guys!" Dina squealed.

"_Well, it seems we were fortunate enough to be adopted together, so that's one less problem for us._" Pein said. "_Listen up. We will be good to this girl so she will like us enough so that we will turn back._"

After some filling out some papers, Dina was given the cage, and the family walked out of the animal shelter, and that was when the puppy Akatsuki noticed something was _very_ wrong.

"_W-what are those metal boxes with wheels?_" Tobi asked nervously. "_And why are we going inside one of them!"_

"_And why are the buildings and streets and people so... different, un?_" Deidara looked around, noticing that the buildings were unlike anything he has seen in the past. The people dressed strangely as well.

Suddenly, realization hit Itachi. "_Leader-sama, the jutsu. When Tobi did the incorrect hand seal, another jutsu was triggered. I have heard rumors of this jutsu, but I never thought it actually existed..."_

"_What jutsu? Get on with it." _Sasori growled.

"_A jutsu that sends the user into a different universe._"

There was a silence as the rest processed Itachi's words.

"_THE FUCK'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"_ Hidan shouted... or barked.

"_It means what it means," _Kakuzu said. Hidan lashed out at him, but his attack was easily dodged.

"Hey hey! No fighting!" Dina said to the silver dog who growled angrily at her. "That's right. I'm tellin' you what to do, because I'm your owner now."

"_Hidan, remember that we need to be good to her so we can turn back,_" Pein said sternly.

"_What will we do after we turn back, yeah? We don't exactly know this world._"

Pein was silent for a moment, then he replied. "_We would either have to leave the girl and find a shelter to figure out the jutsu, or if the girl allows it, stay with her._"

* * *

After arriving at Dina's house, her parents left for the airport after a few goodbyes.

"Alright doggies, let's name you!" Dina said. She hauled the cage upstairs, and her arms nearly broke. Can you blame her? The cage had ten dogs, one being particularly fa- ahem, big.

When they got to her room, the Akatsuki gaped. On the walls were posters of them, one of the whole Akatsuki. Another was a poster of Itachi and Kisame, and the one next to it was of Hidan and Kakuzu. The last one, the biggest one, was of Sasori. On the table, there were several Akatsuki rings and a necklace of the Jashin symbol. On her bed was a Sasori plushie, much to the puppeteer's shock.

"_This girl,"_ Pein said. "_She knows about us."_

* * *

**PurpleMocha: Well that wasn't exactly as long as I thought it would be, BUT I HAD TO MAKE IT ALL DRAMATIC AND STUFF SO JUST BARE WITH THE SHORT CHAPPIES FOR A WHILE. Btw... if you guys are wondering why I decided to put a male OC... I thought it would put a splash of color and fun into the story 8D (I just made up a reason... I don't really know why...) *throws brownies*  
**

**I am officially out of cookies. **


	3. Fangirl and the Dog

**PurpleMocha: Heyos everyone, did you enjoy the brownies I threw in your faces? If you did, then prepare yourselves for some oreos this time :D If not, then too bad. Well, enjoy reading XD**

* * *

"_She knows about us...? But I thought we were in another universe,_" said an utterly confused Kisame. Pein furrowed his brows.

"_I feel stalked..._" Sasori shuddered, seeing all the items of him in the room.

"_Be happy puppet boy. When was the last time you made out with a fuckin' girl?"_ Hidan said with a smirk. Sasori shot him a glare and was about to attack when Pein spoke up.

"_When we turn back to human, we will remain here. We cannot leave when this girl knows so much."_

Everyone nodded in agreement when Dina opened the cage door.

"Alright puppies, if any of you trash my room, or any part of my house, you can kiss your dog wieners goodbye!" Dina smiled in satisfaction when they seemed to shudder at her threat. "Now for names... You first!"

Dina grabbed Kisame before he could jump out of the way. "Gosh you're fat! Hm... Let's call you Fatty! Now run along Fatty!"

The others howled with laughter as Kisame crawled to an emo corner.

"Well excuse me if you don't like the name! I just chose the one that popped into my head first!" Dina said with a pout. She grabbed Itachi next. "Let's see... You have black fur and red eyes... We shall call you Raven!"

Itachi stared at her with a blank expression before joining Kisame in the corner.

"At this point I'm gonna have depressed cats..." Dina grumbled. She grabbed Tobi next, who was chasing his own tail. She stroked her imaginary beard, pondering what would be a good name for this little ball of weirdness. "Gosh I give up... You're gonna be Curry, only because I'm really craving for some right now."

She received a few odd looks. "Oh what! I love dat curry!"

Dina picked up Hidan, who thrashed violently in her hands. "GAH! BAD PUPPY! BAD! DOWN BOY!"

"_Stop, you're going to hurt her,_" Pein sighed.

"_Just accept your fate,_" Kakuzu smirked.

Hidan growled, but stopped moving around anyway.

Putting Hidan down in her lap, Dina tapped her chin. "Let's see... I can't use Curry since I used that... I don't have any ideas... WAIT WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN'?"

Apparently while Dina was thinking, Hidan decided to get familiar with Dina's body. Ain't he a horny dog?

"Be that way! I'll name you Pervert! And if you try that again I'll chop your teeny weeny wiener off!"

"_I'll fuckin' kill her eventually._"

Dina pushed Hidan aside and picked up Kakuzu, who_ didn't_ feel around her body, thank you very much. "You're an easy one! Since you're all brown, your name is Poopy!"

Kakuzu's eye twitched. "_For once Hidan, I agree with you._"

Dina pointed at Zetsu. "You gonna be Oreo."

Zetsu sat there, confused.

"_She didn't even think about our name... **What the hell is an ****oreo?**_"

"Now then..." Dina picked up Deidara and smiled. "Your name will be Mustard, because I'm just creative like that."

Dina then picked up Sasori who squirmed in her hands. He was still creeped out by all the Sasori-ness of the room.

"Well aren't you just adorable!" Dina beamed. Cue doggy laughter. "You can be Ketchup! You and Mustard belong together!"

"_I won't blow her up... I won't blow her up... I won't blow her up..._" Deidara took many deep breaths to calm his urge to slaughter the girl. Sasori simply crawled to the emo corner.

"Now for the last two puppies!" Dina grinned, looking at Pein and Konan. "Since you two seem to like each other a lot... How about Prince and Princess!"

Konan blushed and growled when the others started to make horrendous comments about her and Pein. The leader blushed ever so slightly and crawled under Dina's bed.

Suddenly, beeping happened, making everyone... every dog, jump and start barking.

"Calm your faces!" Dina yelled. She took out a rectangular device that none of the Akatsuki recognized. "Ooh! I got a text from Jenny! She's mah friend, in case you're wondering."

"_A text, hm?"_ Deidara went closer to Dina, trying to take a good look at the device.

_Hey~ Can Alice and I go over to your house?_

Dina smiled brightly and texted back.

_Sure. Btw I got dogs_

It didn't even take ten seconds before Jenny texted back.

_DOGS? You lucky gurl. Anyways, we'll be over in 20 minutes. Keep those puppies warm XD_

"My friends are coming over!" Dina announced, waving her phone in the air. "You guys better be good!"

* * *

**Twenty minutes later...**

_Ding dong~_

Once again, the puppies started barking like the idiots they were. Dina rolled her eyes and ran downstairs, almost falling on her face in the process. She opened the door. There stood her two awesomest friends, Jenny and Alice.

"DINA!" Jenny yelled and glomped her. She fell onto her butt rather unlady-like from the impact. The girl may be tiny, but her glomps _will_ choke you! Luckily, Alice pulled her off, giving her a smack on the head at the same time. It sorta became Alice's habit to smack Jenny if she does something stupid, like pouncing, screaming in people's ears, or saying something idiotic.

"Now then, serious business," Alice said, her face solemn. "...WHERE ARE THE DAMN PUPPIES?!"

Dina laughed and started walking back up the stairs. Gosh, this was more exercise than she had done in the whole year!

"They're in my room... But be warned, we have a pervy puppy in the house!"

The two gave her a wtf look, but followed her anyway.

When they laid eyes on the puppies, they instantly started to cuddle them.

"They're so CUUUUTE!" Jenny squealed, choking a dying Deidara.

"But they sure look strange," Alice said, holding up Zetsu. "Are dogs supposed to look like this?"

"I'm not even sure Fatty's a dog... He looks... fishy," Dina said, laughing at her lame wordplay.

"They remind me of the Akatsuki..." Jenny remarked, looking from one puppy to another. They flinched a bit when the word 'Akatsuki' was mentioned.

Dina picked up Sasori and cuddled him, much to his dismay. "Either way, they're all cute!" With that, she kissed Sasori's head, only to 'eep' when white smoke suddenly filled the room.

When the smoke finally cleared, there stood a very naked, and very pissed Sasori.

There was a short silence, everyone trying to process what in the name of Jashin had just happened. The fact that the man in front of them was naked didn't even seem to cross their blew minds. Eventually, Dina sucked in a breath of air and muttered, "Well fuck."

* * *

**PurpleMocha: OMFJ I KNOW I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED SO BAD *dies***

**Jenny: O.O**

**Alice: ._.**

**Jenny: Since she's dead... I'll just explain that the title of this chapter is based off of Princess and the Frog**

**PurpleMocha: *revives* Well... despite this suckish chapter... REVIEW? *throws oreos***


	4. Houseguests

**PurpleMocha: Heyos everyone~ Sorry for such slow update... Well, enjoy the new chapter 8D**

* * *

**Dina's P.O.V**

Oh my effing- Do my eyes deceive me?! Is there really a stark naked Sasori standing in front of me? Maybe I'm hallucinating, or dreaming, or...

"WHAT THE MOTHEREFFING HE'S NAKED OH JASHIN MY FUCKING EYES!"

I mentally sweatdropped as Jenny screamed and ran out of the room. Judging by the fact that Jenny also saw the criminal, I wasn't hallucinating, and my ears hurt from Jenny's scream, so I guess I wasn't dreaming. So apparently, there weren't any logical explanation for this...

"Hey," Sasori said coldly. "Are you just going to keep standing there? I do not-"

"You don't like to be kept waiting, I know," I sighed, waving him off. He raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised. "Well, before I do anything, may I at least know what's going on? I don't exactly want criminals in my house."

"Obviously the Akatsuki was transformed into dogs by some sort of jutsu and was teleported to our world." Alice said matter-of-factly.

Sasori and I stared at her for a while, then the criminal sighed. "Something like that. Now turn the rest of them back."

"What? Like... Kiss them?" I questioned. No offense to them, but kissing them, especially Kisame and Zetsu, would be completely awkward. Not to mention they're gonna be naked... Speaking of which...

"WAIT! WHY ARE YOU HUMAN?!" I yelled, pointing at his man part. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE STICK!"

Sasori sighed again. "Turn them back and Leader-sama will explain."

Grumbling, I picked up Pein. As much as I would like to leave them as dogs, I doubt they will let me after finding out their secret. I quickly kissed Pein on the head, and seconds later a naked Pein appeared. Alice picked up Itachi (surprise surprise) and laid a kiss on his head, and a naked Itachi was face-to-face with her. Alice couldn't hide the grin.

"Alright, I'm ba- MOTHER OF JASHIN MORE NAKED PEOPLE!" Jenny screeched. She was about to run out again when I grabbed her shirt collar, choking her.

"Nuh-uh. You are going to help us smooch these dogs and turn them back to human."

Wow, weird day.

We continued the dog kissing fest until nine naked men were present, with Konan in another room, putting on the clothes I gave her so Hidan can't check her out. And no, I don't intend on giving the men any clothes _yet_. I was rather amused at their naked forms. What! You don't get to see beautiful man flesh everyday! Seriously, their well-toned muscles, biceps, six packs... Ahem...

"So, explanation?"

"We're kinda naked here," Kisame said, trying to cover himself up with my blankets. Well guess who's going blanket shopping.

"Really? I didn't notice," I rolled my eyes.

"Give us some clothes, yeah!" Deidara commanded.

I pouted and relished the beautiful bodies in front of me before barging into Vian's room to steal some clothes. I just gave Vian a look, and he knew that it was for something important. Twins silent communication is awesome.

The Akatsuki put on Vian's clothes, and us three girls couldn't help but start laughing like maniacs. Them wearing regular clothes was funny enough, but a few of them had their muscles bulging through the shirt. Vian wasn't exactly a very buff guy (obviously), and they could barely fit the clothes on. I wouldn't be surprised if the clothes suddenly ripped.

"Now explain. It would be nice if you guys told me I'm dreaming and I suddenly wake up..."

Pein stepped forward. "Like your friend said, we were performing a jutsu, but _Tobi_ messed up, resulting us turning into dogs because the effect of the failed jutsu is us losing our powers. As for Sasori becoming a real boy..." the three of us snickered, "I assume it is because his puppet form was a part of his power."

"So why did us kissing you turn you back?" Jenny questioned.

"To turn back, love was required... Apparently it wasn't as literal as we thought."

"And why are you guys here...?" I asked, motioning the room.

"Another effect of the jutsu is us traveling to another world," Itachi explained. I gotta say, in real life, he is just a hundred times hotter. "However, your room..."

I cleared my throat nervously, trying to get Jenny and Alice to help out. They were apparently too busy being stupid to notice. I glared at them in annoyance, but they, once again, didn't notice. "Well... You're in another world, that's true. In this world, you guys are fictional. Meaning, you guys are fictional characters from a fictional world of a fictional work. And as you can see, I'm very much a fangirl."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY FICTIONAL?" Hidan roared. Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.

"Long story short, there's an anime called Naruto-"

"The jinchuuriki?" Kisame interrupted.

"Yes him. He is also a character in it. You guys are characters of it, so in this world, you guys are not supposed to exist."

"So you know about us and our plans?" Pein asked. I gulped nervously and nodded. What's he gonna do to us? Kill us? NO I STILL WANNA LIVE TO SEE MORE OF THEIR BODEH. He didn't though, but he stared at us, seemingly to be deep in thought. "In that case, we will need to stay here until we find a way to return to our world.

A short silence.

"Wait, here? As in, my house?"

"Yes."

Another silence.

This one was broken by the sound of me facepalming. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"No."

Whoopie, guess who just got ten killer criminals living at her house.

* * *

**PurpleMocha: Sorry for the short chapter (again). I know it's probably kind of boring since all these chapters are pretty much just them appearing... Hopefully by the next chapter things will start to pick up.**


	5. Sleeping Time

**PurpleMochaa: So sorry I haven't been updating... High school started and it's a pain in the butt. Anyway, there's more of Vian in this chappie, so enjoy XD**

After short self introductions, my brain started to ache. Well then, I've always hoped these kinds of things would happen to me, and now the universe granted me my wish. So now, I have ten criminals living with me. Gee, thanks universe. Now, I need to think of what to do in order to not get killed or molested by them (more specifically, Hidan). Then, I would need to think of what to do about money for food, then think about how to get them not to wreck the place. Lastly, what I should do if my parents found out. I know there's one other thing I should be thinking about, but I can't put my finger on it...

"W-what is..."

I turned around and saw a trembling Vian at the door, looking as if he was about to faint.

Oh yeah, Vian is what I should be thinking about... I am _not_ supposed to be this thinky during Summer.

Vian spun on his heels and scurried away.

"Uh, be right back," I said, running after him into his bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees close to his chest like he does whenever he's freaked out.

"Why are there so many people?" he demanded, voice shaking. I sat down on the bed next to him and wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. He relaxed slightly into my embrace.

"Alright... What I'm going to tell you is a bit crazy, and you might think I've gone insane..."

"I already do think that."

I shot him a glare continued, "Mom and Dad bought me ten dogs before they left. They looked like the Akatsuki... And apparently, they _are_ the Akatsuki."

Vian stared at me, as if trying to process what I just told him. "So... those people in your room... were the Akatsuki?"

I nodded. "They were turned into puppies and got teleported to our world because of a jutsu. We turned them back by kissing them."

"You feeling okay in the head? Are you sure you weren't dreaming? Maybe you're sick and you were hallucinating," Vian asked, touching my forehead. I scowled and slapped his hand away. He laughed a bit. "Just kidding, sheesh. But... How is this even possible though?"

"You're asking me? I'm still hoping this is all one big dream," I scoffed. "So, do you want to come meet them?"

I felt him tense up again. "Nuh-uh. You know how I feel about people."

"Alright then... Well, I guess when it comes to sleeping arrangements I'll just put Hidan with you..."

"...Fine, I'll meet them."

* * *

I practically had to drag Vian to my room, and when we finally got there, I had to keep my hands on his shoulders to keep him from running away.

"Vian, the Akatsuki. Akatsuki, Vian," I said with a grin.

"Vian looks like Dina!" Tobi said, sounding surprised.

"Yep! He's my twin!"

Vian and I are identical, save for a few small difference. My eyes are a deep brown, and they could be mistaken as black if people don't look carefully. Vian's eyes are a lighter shade of brown, and they sort of give me this transparent feeling. It's almost like his eyes are crystalline.

Another difference is our skin color. Vian is really pale from being home so much, while I had a healthier complexion.

Our main difference was probably our hair. We both have black hair, but my hair is actually shorter than my brother's (once again, because of his lack of trips to the outside world). My hair reached my shoulders, while Vian's hair is almost mid-back length. He usually keeps it tidy by tying into a ponytail though.

"Say something!" I whispered to Vian.

"Hi," he mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Nice brother you have there," Kisame said not sarcastically. Vian shrunk behind me. I rolled my eyes, but decided not to retort.

"Well, since everyone's here, let's decide on the sleeping plans, shall we?" I tapped my chin, mentally arranging the Akatsuki in different rooms. "I can go sleep in the guest room since it's a bit small for you guys. Pein and Konan can sleep in my parents' room. Hidan and Kakuzu in the living room. Tobi and Zetsu can sleep in Vian's room. As for Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi, they can be in my room. None of you shall destroy any of the rooms!"

"I'd rather go with your brother than be in a room with me all over it," Sasori deadpanned.

"Don't worry, I'll take all my posters down and stuff everything in the closet, but I _will_ take my Sasori plushie along and snuggle with it," I winked. Everyone chuckled, save for Itachi, who had his usual expressionless face on. Sasori looked longingly towards the emo corner.

"Wait, what about me?" Kisame asked, after realizing he wasn't called.

"I thought that maybe you'd like the bathroom. We have a great bathtub!"

At that, everyone just had to burst out laughing. I think I even saw Itachi's lips twitch!

"For the last time, I'm not a fish!" he yelled angrily. "Nor am I fat!

"Okay okay! Sheesh! You can also sleep in my room!" I chuckled when Kisame crossed his arms and huffed. I glanced at the clock which showed nine o'clock. "Well then, it's getting a bit late... Almost time for bed."

"But it's summer vacation... I thought you always sleep late on summer vacation," Vian said.

"Most people would be pretty tired if anime characters suddenly pops up in your house," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"In that case, we'll get going then," Alice said, dragging Jenny out the door. "We'll come check on you guys first thing tomorrow!"

I watched them go down the stairs, and after hearing the front door opening and closing, I turned back to the Akatsuki and my brother.

"So, uh... Sleepy time everybody!"

Vian glanced at Tobi and Zetsu nervously, then at me, then back at them. The two noticed his gaze and stared back at him, making him jolt and turn away. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put those two with Vian, with Tobi being evil and Zetsu being a cannibal... But I don't want Zetsu in my room, so I won't be changing the arrangements. No offense to Zetsu though.

After arguing with the Akatsuki about sleeping arrangements and sleeping so early, I finally got to them at least go to their assigned rooms by threatening them.

_"I'll get all the fangirls in my school to come to my house, and trust me when I say that they _will_ rape you."_

You should've seen the looks on their faces when I said that.

After I took a quick shower, I trudged to the guest room and lied down on the not-so-comfy bed. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long summer...


End file.
